1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority of No. 101138167 filed in Taiwan R.O.C. on Oct. 17, 2012 under 35 USC 119, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method for decoration of silver, particularly to a method for decoration of silver onto carbon materials.
2. Related Art
In the current field of the transparent conducting oxide, indium tin-doped oxide (ITO) is the most research and industrial application.
However, ITO is exposed to aerobic high-temperature (about 300° C.) environment, conductivity of ITO will significantly decrease because of oxygen vacancy. Moreover, the amount indium metal is continuing to decrease and difficult to obtain, price of indium metal will continue to rise, it will also cause the cost of transparent conductive film to increase year by year.